


She Couldn't Be Happier

by kensington_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Fic, Post-Hogwarts, Song Inspired, alludes to past Draco/Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: “Praise the Dark Lord,” he said. “If not for our wise leader, I would not be standing here with you.” It sounded sincere, and Pansy couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing.“Thank goodness for the Dark Lord!” A voice cheerfully called out from the crowd. “Thank goodness for the Dark Lord! Praise him!” Everyone joined in.Pansy POV one-shot. Alludes to past Draco/Ginny.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Mention of Ginny/Draco, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	She Couldn't Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Title, and a lot of dialogue, is from or inspired by the song "Thank Goodness" from Wicked the Musical. I couldn't help but imagine Pansy when listening to Glinda's part. This is just a little plot bunny that has no tie to _Black Rainbow_ or _As We Go On_. We're just in this little moment with AU Pansy.
> 
> I won't be checking for mistakes, this is posted as is since it is the result of a quick writing session. 
> 
> Enjoy!

On the southern coast of Kent on a fine summer’s day, the sort that had a slight ocean breeze and not a cloud to be seen in the sky above, a party was in full swing at the Parkinson Estate. A modest home that some would certainly envy, it had been decorated with pansies everywhere in honor of the Pansy Parkinson, for whom the party was for. 

“Oh Pansy, let me see your ring again,” the formerly known Daphne Greengrass, now Mrs. Theodore Nott Jr, demanded with her little sister Astoria at her side. They were standing under the shade of the veranda in the back of the house, with the perfect view of the garden and the ocean beyond the ancient stone walls on the perimeter of the property. 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Pansy rhetorically asked, knowing full well the heavy emerald and diamond ring that donned her left ring finger was absolutely fabulous. She held it out in the sunshine, causing a blinding sparkle.

“Your very own happy ending,” Astoria sighed dreamily. The younger Greengrass sibling looked fetching with her light blue dress robes and her brunette locks twirled up high on her head. Pansy tried to swallow her envy at how _effortless_ Astoria’s beauty came to her. Daphne at least, though still just as gorgeous, was at the stage in her pregnancy now where nothing could really help with her waddling. That made Pansy feel slightly better. 

She herself wore a stunning, form fitting green dress robe that was charmed to allow for coolness under the heat of the summer sun. Mummsy had picked it out with her in the chic French wizarding district for the occasion. 

“I heard the Dark Lord himself is coming! What an honor for your family,” Daphne said, looking around the garden, her interest in the ring lost. “He was unable to attend _our_ wedding of course because of that horrid accident up in Derbyshire but he did send us a _lovely_ gift.”

“It’s proudly displayed on the mantle in the best reception room. Theodore makes sure to mention it at every function.” Astoria rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I don’t know who’s more proud of it, him or Father.”

“Father, obviously,” Daphne laughed. 

“I’m sure the Dark Lord will be just as generous, if not more, for your wedding gift,” Astoria commented to Pansy. “After all _you’re_ marrying the only son of the Malfoy’s!”

“We will be most honored with whatever the Dark Lord chooses to gift us,” Pansy politely replied. “Draco is working so hard to restore glory to his family name. The Dark Lord recognizes the effort made.”

“Where is your fiance? I haven’t seen him yet.” Daphne observed, placing her hand on her stomach, a subtle reminder that she was ahead of Pansy in life. Theodore Nott Jr may not have the same influence as the Malfoy family, but his family home was certainly grand and his vaults at Gringotts had just as much gold. 

“He’s getting me a refreshment,” Pansy hastily said, lying. In fact, she had no idea where Draco was. She had barely had time to say hello to him when he arrived and then guests began to show up. Their engagement party was under full swing now; Ministry officials and upper class guests were mingling in the garden with flutes in their hands. House elves circled around with hors d’oeuvres. 

“I see him,” Astoria nodded towards the rose arch, where pansies had temporarily been added in between the white roses. Pansy noted that her fiance looked handsome in the sunlight as he talked to Ardus Harris, a ministry official that was friends with Pansy’s father. Draco’s blond hair glowed, carefully styled back from his face. His dress robes were an older pair; Pansy had hoped her fiance would have purchased new ones for their engagement party but it appeared he hadn’t heeded her strong hint.

“You know I never did think you two would end up married,” Astoria innocently observed. Daphne’s blue eyes widened at her little sister’s words. “Back in school, we all thought for sure-”

“ - that you would move on with that Quidditch player from your trip to Ireland,” Daphne cut in, glaring at Astoria. “You know the one from the summer before seventh year?” Pansy frowned. She knew what Astoria was really going to say. They all thought Draco would marry the real love of his life, that Gryffindor tart in the year below. But that was before the Battle of Hogwarts and before the Boy-Who-Lived died, with the Dark Lord taking his rightful place as the leader of the British Wizarding world.

“Thank goodness for the quirks of life,” Pansy merely said. “Excuse me, I must get to my fiance, I think Daddy is going to do the toast soon.” She strode away, her head up high. “On all days to mention that,” she sourly muttered to herself. 

“The numbers are doing well, you were right Mr. Malfoy that the potions industry had room in the market for it,” Ardus Harris was in the middle of saying as she approached. Ugh, business. Pansy could do without potions research talk. She loathed potions. Unfortunately her fiance was in that business sector for _fun_. She suppressed a shudder and pasted on a bright smile. 

“Hullo,” she greeted Ardus, sidling up to Draco’s side. To her great disappointment Draco didn’t put an arm around her waist; he simply acknowledged her with a curt nod.

“Miss Pansy Parkinson,” Ardus grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to it, his mustache tickling. “Congratulations on your impending wedding. And I hear from your father you got a promotion! How wonderful.”

“Thank you sir, I couldn’t be happier. I work for the Press Secretary.”

“Impressive indeed! Your fiance is a lucky man,” Ardus winked at Draco, who had been quiet this whole time. 

“Yes, Pansy is good with words,” he replied, not a hint of pride to be heard. She wrinkled her nose at what he meant. Surely he couldn’t mean - 

CLINK CLINK! 

Her father stood at the center of the crowd beside her mother, his wand pointed to his throat. Suddenly his voice boomed loud for all to hear. 

“Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention. I would like to thank you all for coming to honor my Pansy, the light of our life.” He allowed for the collective awws to die down before continuing. “We are so delighted to officially announce the engagement of our little flower to Draco Malfoy, a fine young man who continues to prove himself worthy of her hand.”

Polite claps sounded. Pansy walked over to her parents, Draco by her side. Stiffly he took her arm; Pansy waved to the crowd of guests once they reached the Parkinsons. 

Immediately Draco dropped her arm and took a subtle half step away.

“Any words, darling?” Pansy asked him, smiling. 

“Praise the Dark Lord,” he said. “If not for our wise leader, I would not be standing here with you.” It sounded sincere, and Pansy couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing.

“Thank goodness for the Dark Lord!” A voice cheerfully called out from the crowd. “Thank goodness for the Dark Lord! Praise him!” Everyone joined in.

“Thank goodness,” Mr. Parkinson bellowed, raising his glass. Everyone did the same, and then they dispersed once again to gossip in their little groups. Pansy noticed that the Dark Lord was rather late to the party, but then again, he was a busy man running the country.

“Those were sweet words, Draco,” Pansy said to Draco, stepping a bit closer to him.

“I need a drink,” he replied, heading off to grab a house elf and leaving her alone. Her parents looked at her expectantly. 

“He’s just getting me a refreshment,” Pansy brightly told them. “He’s so attentive! I couldn’t be happier to have such a thoughtful fiance.”

“He is quite the gentleman,” Mummsy agreed. “A shame his parents couldn’t make it today, but Narcissa sent me a lovely letter with an invitation to tea at the Manor.”

“I can’t believe our daughter is the next Lady Malfoy,” Pansy’s father said proudly. “Oh look, there is the Dark Lord! So much honor for our family…”

All eyes were on the Dark Lord as a chill descended over the party. He paused dramatically near the veranda to ensure all eyes were on him. Pansy suppressed a shudder; she kept smiling under the adorative gaze of the crowd as their leader made his way to where she stood with her parents. This was her moment of glory, what she had always wanted in school, a happy ending to the dark times. 

No matter the cost, she briefly thought. No matter the lies. Who would ever find out about what she did, what she said, to get to where she was at this moment? 

The Dark Lord commanded the attention of everyone as he said a few words that sounded more like a political rally than words of happiness for the engaged couple. Draco appeared suddenly at Pansy’s side with a drink in his hand, accepting the empty words and playing his part so well she could almost pretend he really wanted to be her husband. 

“To our young couple, a fine example of Pureblood families coming together and continuing our precious bloodlines…” The Dark Lord concluded, not bothering with a flute. Pansy had seen him a handful of times at public events, but come to think of it, had anyone seen him eat or drink?

“To our pure families!” Everyone echoed, dutifully cheering once more.

“I must depart, dear Ephraim.” The Dark Lord told Pansy’s father. “There is an urgent matter I must attend to,” he looked at Pansy with those blood red eyes of his. She continued to smile pleasantly. “I look forward to hearing the news of a child in the near future. It is of the utmost honor to continue our bloodlines,” he looked at Draco this time, who stood stoically. 

“My lord,” he replied, bowing. 

They watched the Dark Lord left the same way as he appeared, dramatically and purposefully. 

“I couldn’t be happier today,” Mummsy dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. “Honored by the Dark Lord at our daughter’s engagement party.” She sniffed delicately. 

“Let’s make our rounds, my love,” Pansy’s father offered his arm to her mother, leaving their daughter alone with Draco.

Pansy, flutless, turned to him, only to see he had disappeared from the garden. Alone, she instead chose to make further rounds and chat with her guests. It was her moment of glory, after all. She ignored the aggravating voice in her head that taunted: _even on your happiest day, you feel empty, and though you wear his family’s ring, he still doesn’t care for you like he did her...._

Pansy continued to smile and accepted another congratulations from a guest. 

Her dreams came true, after all. 

She couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little plot bunny. Stay safe <3


End file.
